Shimmer & Shine
by truebluerue
Summary: Awoken and alone in unknown ruins, a lowly doll finds itself in the fight of the its existence against the duty to complete it's reason for being, and it's knowledge that sometime duty isn't all it's made up to be. With the help of the local Grand Magician, a journey to self discovery could be the only thing standing between the free world and the darkness within.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness and then light. Blurry and faint. The sounds seemed so far away. A sudden sharp pain came forth, cutting through the dreary haze to bring everything to a sharp perspective.

Hands flew to head, in a feeble attempt to stop the pain, a sudden and most unwelcome intrusion. Empty tears spilled, drawing a clean line through the dust stained skin. Fingers clawed and scraping, anything to end the flashes. Memories and instructions violently ingraining themselves.

A hand reached out to gently pull free from the small confines of the box below. A misstep found the young girl in a unconscious pile at the bottom of the steps. But this was no ordinary girl. A single clear blue crystal was set into her forehead and cloven hooves for feet quickly ruled out the possibility of the creature being human. He had come for her, this man in black, wielding a hand of darkness. Waking her from her slumber, to achieve his duty, to awaken Aeon Valen. He was so close, and yet so very far, a touch to the dull, lifeless crystal had spoke volumes.

But there were others who did not share in his sense of duty, others who saw through the veil of his lies and knew just what kind of world it would be if Valen were ever restored to power. The Aeons knew it, and with the destruction of his body, they rid the world if his malevolence. If only they had destroyed his soul along with it. A tale for another time.

The dark one stepped forward to claim the tiny creature at his feet. Brushing the long wavy strands of pale platinum hair away from its face, tucking it behind a perfectly formed fawns ear. Running a finger over the jewel he could feel the power of the Dewprism coursing through. A power that had been long denied to him. They would both serve their purpose to their master, their creator. A twinge of jealousy clouded his mind, the glory of awakening their master, given to this little puppet in his hands. He snarled in derision, cruel irony, he with the power and drive, lacking the one thing needed.

Turning to leave, a lone figure darkened the entryway before him. He had expected some resistance from the local mages, but this had come as a complete surprise.

"_Grand Magician Elroy_" the words were laced with malice, "_come to wish me well on my journey_?"

The old man began to step forward, his staff gripped tightly in his hands. The promise of a fight burning within his eyes. The dark one could sense it too. Gently walking the steps once again, placing the doll back into the 'case', the delicate creature was far too priceless to risk injury. He caressed the smooth skin of her cheek. After he dealt with the foolish old man he would return for her.

Energy crackled through his hands as he descended the stairs, gaining speed and launching himself towards the old Mage. A well prepared mage, it had seemed, a forcefield held the dark one at bay, a wide grin cracked across his face.

"_Useless old magic, Mage_!" with a sudden swing he knocked the older man backwards, but the forcefield still remained. Each blow that followed, pushing him further and further away, seemingly only made the semi-invisible shield stronger. The useless attacks were becoming exhausting and very taxing on his overworked body.

Taking a step back, he sought to compose himself, giving the old man a break as well. It seemed he underestimated the mage, if his life-stone hadn't been useless, the fight would have been over before it had ever began.

"_Seems I've underestimated you old man_" He sneered, "_one mistake that will be shortly rectified_!"

Before the dark one could make a move to strike again, a blinding flash of light pierced through the ruins.

_NOW!_

A vast maze of runes began to glow underneath the dark one's feet, swirls of light, wrapping themselves tightly around his massive frame. Three more figures emerged from the darkness, chanting in rhythm, fueling the trap. A genuine look of fear crossed the dark ones face. Grand Magician Elroy joined into the chant, pointing the staff at the runes, while more and more tendrils continued to envelop him.

A deep laugh reverberated through the ruins, with one last feat of strength, the dark one managed to raise an arm to point to the magician. "Y_ou many think you've seen the last of me, Mage!_" The tendrils began to tighten, slowly reducing the brute to a heap at the floor. "_But i will return, i will have that doll, and I WILL RESURRECT VALEN_!" With a final burst of light the transgressor had dispersed, and the tendrils had faded and disappeared.

The feeble man looked to his apprentices, gaunt and haggard from the draining battle, it would take a good long sleep to revive his strength for the days to come. Waving the young men towards the center of the ruins, he followed slowly.

"_We have much work to do_"


	2. Chapter 2

Gently lifting the girl from her resting place, the oldest apprentice, Dario cradled her close. Grand Magician Elroy had specifically chosen him for the task. A hard worker, Dario possessed the strength the others didn't. Glancing down at the perfectly formed features he couldn't help but wonder how something so perfect and seemingly innocent could pose such a threat to the world. His lingering came at price as Elroy chided him to quit wasting time. Descending the steps, holding tight to the 'package', he was quickly set upon by the other two younger apprentices crowding around him, eager to set eyes upon the creature. Many stories had they heard about the fabled Dolls of Valen, but never in their lifetime would they have ever thought to actually see one, let alone a female. The burly man shook them away lest he drop the frail creature.

With all the shuffling about, eyes hazily opened to reveal pale blue iris's staring back at him. A wide grin passed Dario's lips, something about this small creature had his mind in a tizzy, the way she squirmed and whimpered like a newborn baby in his arms. Elroy noticed as well.

"It's not a toy to be played with Dario, how many times do I have to remind you of the dangers of such a creation" Elroy began a coughing fit.

They needed to leave as soon as possible. All the dank and darkness was wrecking havoc on his breathing. Walking through the vast halls and entryways until the rays of the sun hit their faces, Elroy with only a wave of his hand collapsed the entrance.

"This place is better left forgotten"

* * *

Over the years Elroy had come to view these boys as family, along with passing down his vast knowledge, he was prepping these boys to inherit all he had. Dario was the most adamant against magic in the beginning. The son of a blacksmith, he was built for hard labor, and work was never in short supply. A sheer brute, he towered over the other two.

In time he had accepted his fate and became Elroy's most prized pupil. As well as magic Dario never forgot his blacksmiths training. Weapons were forged constantly, infused with magic. Something for Torino and Norvin to trip over. Elroy looked down upon the creations of these 'monstrosities'. A sword in his eyes was an instrument of death. They were for advancing life through magic. But Elroy didn't begrudge him his hobby. The transition from ironwork to magic had never fully completed, and Dario needed something to work out all the pent up feelings that build up over time. Norvin and Torino had been found in the nearby village, both sons of poor local merchants. Both showed equal promise in the field of magic. Neither of the young men mounted resistance, seizing the opportunity to better themselves and provide for their families back home. In time they had settled in nicely, even Dario who usually had nothing to say, opened up more in their presence.

The sound of Torino's voice had brought Elroy from his stupor. As the two boys crowded near the bedside the tiniest of yawns sounded out, a roll to the rleft and a flip to the right had made her rightly tangled up in sheets. The contentment on her face, the one leg jutting out from beneath the heavy covers, two hooves softly clacking together in unison. A sleeping habit perhaps? Long stands of pure white hair was strewn about the cot. Torino dared to lift a lock to his face. The sweet smell of flowers greeted his senses. Elroy quickly smacked the hair from his hand, ushering them away from the bedside to the kitchen. The hour was getting late and they still had not eaten a meal. The girl could wait. Elroy still questioned his motives for bringing her back to his home. It was a tool for destruction, and as such should itself be destroyed. But young Norvin had protested eagerly.

'If we destroy her, are we any better than them?'

He was young and foolish, but he was right. This creation had no faults, no malice within its self. Elroy only hoped he didn't live to regret his decision.

-5 years later-

Over time it had been apparent that the young thing was like a sponge, soaking up every word of knowledge thrown her way. Quickly surpassing Dario and the other apprentices, she had become Elroy's most finest student. What started out as fear had turned to love and adoration, a need to protect this innocent thing from the dark forces out to wield her power. They had named her Elle. When not right behind one of them, she could be found out prancing around in a field, using magic to make the flowers dance and sing along. She had a gift for restoring life to withered things, namely Elroy himself. But most of all she was the light of the 4 men's eyes, not a day went by that she wasn't pampered and spoiled with candies and flowers. Dario had used his skills in ironworks to forge a small sword just her size. Elroy disproved at first, but figured that magic could only go so far against some enemies.

"It's beautiful Dario" she glanced upon the small sword with its wavy blade, a blue jewel was set into the hilt, one that matched hers to a t. The burly man couldn't contain his smile as she beamed over the gift. Quickly slipping the blade into the loop of her pants, she practiced whipping it out on an imaginary foe.

"No no no, not like that" he reached for the sword, so small in his grasp, placing it instead into a matching leather scabbard.

"This will protect both the sword and your clothes" pulling her to him and kneeling down on one knee, he fastened the strap around her waist, careful not to tighten it too tight. She threw herself into his arms squeezing all she could manage. Resting his head atop hers, the hug lingered. Many times they had played this game. Wayward glances, playful touches, unspoken words of affection. Torino and Norvin both had spoken many times of the connection between the pair. Starting to talk, he hushed her, taking the moment to speak first.

"Just give me a few minutes" he said. She surrendered to his request. He rose to stand, taking her hand leading her outside, the stars twinkled and shined a little brighter, dancing all around in the sky.

"For you"

Feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders. She leaned back into him, smiling and watching the different sizes of stars swirl around. Tiny beams of light fell all around them. Reaching out her hand, one landed square in her palm. The small ball of light, spun and bounced before taking off back into the sky. Tilting her head back to glance up at him, she motioned him to her, delivering a kiss to his cheek.

"I love it"

* * *

It was late night, everyone deep in a slumber. A gentle rain sounding on the roof. Thunder struck in the distance, waking her up to a dark room. The covers had tangled at the foot of her bed. The one they had especially made for her. Torino and Norvin had carved it from a single piece of pearlwood. The incandescent shimmer of the wood glowed with a rainbow hue, a magnificent present as pearlwood was scarce and very hard to come by. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she gently hopped out. Creeping silently past the rooms of Norvin and Torino she snuck up to the door, grunting as she tried to dislodge the massive log that served as a lock. Swinging open the door she quickly closed it behind her, running wildly in the rain she headed for Dario's cottage.

Elroy had insisted Dario build his own home, 28 was too old to still be living in the apprentice lodging. It was a beautiful home with elegant windows and brick walls. A giant log door held together with metal bands forged by his own hand. The door that now stood between herself and a dry warm room. She tried her damnest to push the door open. He would never leave it locked, just for this reason. But the solid wood wouldn't budge. Bracing her feet between the cracks in the stone and shouldering the beam it started to move, and suddenly she crashed through the doorway. Looking up to see him standing above her, door in hand.

"What in the blazes are you doing out this late at night?" He helped her up, quickly closing the door from the rain. She stood shivering and dripping in the hall, the sleeping gown sticking to her body. He poked and prodded the dying embers of the hearth, adding more wood trying to stoke the fire back to life. "Elroy would skin you alive if he knew you were here"

"He would do no such thing, he'd much rather skin you alive"

Thunder was the real reason. He knew of her disposition with the occurrence. She hated the thunder. Beckoning her closer to the fire she ran over, landing in a pile at the edge. He grabbed the nearest blanket, drying her hair in a frenzy, a cold was the last thing she needed now. He departed the room taking care to be quick, returning with one of his oversized tunics. He must have been in the process of getting off to bed, no shirt with only his base undergarments remaining. She quickly looked away, red beginning to creep into her cheeks, it didn't go unnoticed.

Approaching her with the shirt, he knew he should turn away and leave her to undress alone, but before he could make up his mind, she peeled the sleeping gown off. Taking care to cover herself in the process. Handing her the tunic he briefly averted his glance until she had slipped it over her head and was now adjusting the length. The bottom bunched at her feet, a shirt for him, a dress for her. He laughed at the sight. Scooping her up from the ground and again into his arms he headed for his bed, Elroy would be furious, but at this moment he didn't care much. Placing her in a heap on the left, he slipped in beside her, wrapping a arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to form to the curve of his body.

"Tell me a story" she asked, feeling his breath hot on her ear, bristly chin tickling the back of her neck. It was doubtful she would sleep tonight with the storm raging above their head. She reached up to twirl a thick black curl of his hair around her finger.

"Which one?" He pulled the covers up around themselves, tucking the ends under her arms. "The great dragon Wylaf, Fancy Mel and The Poppul Purrels, or the great cat Gorotan, who creates the lightning you're so afraid of"

"The day you found me"

"I like to think of day as the day we found each other, my better half" giving a slight squeeze he playfully tugged at her. She wiggled from his grasp, turning over to face him. One arm propping her head up, looking down at him

"Quit dodging the subject, just tell the story, old man" the last two words had been a slight jab at his expense.

"Old man huh?" Grabbing her thighs he used all of his strength to sling her above him, forcing her to straddle his torso. Clamping his arms around her legs, taking away all her options for movement. "Would an old man have been able to do that?"

Her hands came to rest on his broad chest, rising and falling with each labored breath. It was no accident that she came to be in this predicament, It was only a matter of time. White strands of her hair fell forward to tickle his chest. Catching them in his hands he brought the tips to his nose, sweet flowers overpowered his senses. Once again taking her hands in his he pulled them from his chest, lowering her to meet him face to face, her chest flush against his. Caressing her cheeks he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, the first real kiss between them. Soft and sweet, nothing like he thought it would be. Breaking away he stared deeply into her eyes. Remembering the first time he ever saw them. The frail tiny creature that had grown into the magnificent lively woman before him.

"I love you"

The words were out and they couldn't be taken back. He waited for anything that could tell him how she was feeling at that moment.

Nothing

She wouldn't let hesitation kill the moment she had been waiting for. Diving back towards him she crashed into him, lips on lips. His arms coming up to cradle her as she was flipped on her back. Taking both her wrists in his one hand he pinned her down, arms above her head. Placing gentle kisses along her jawbone trailing down her neck. The other hand reaching down to cup the curve of her ass, grinding into her, eliciting a groan of pleasure from both parties.

"Dario"

He heard her call out to him, but lust flooded his mind, tightening his grip on her wrists. A whimper of pain finally broke him from his trance. Coming back to his senses he saw the look of discomfort cross her face. Releasing her hands, and leaning back to a sitting position, he pulled her along with him. Anger welled up inside of him. He had hurt her, in what was to be one of the greatest moments of his life, and he had ruined it.

"I'm sorry Elle I don't know what came over me" profusely apologizing as her massaged her wrists. She brought a hand to turn his lips to hers, meeting them once more.

"Don't apologize, we both got carried away" kneeling in his lap she brought his head to her chest, flush against her skin, fingers tangled in his black curls. Hugging him close to her body he could hear her heartbeat both strong and steady.

"This heart beats for you, and only you and it has for a long time"

The words he longed to hear since the day he met her. A smile peaked at the corners of his mouth. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he laid her down gently beside him, brushing the hair from her face. He reached over using his fingers to pinch out the candle flame. She proceeded to snuggle up, burying her face in his chest. Draping his arms around her back he stared out into the endless darkness.

"Nothing will ever take you away from me"


End file.
